As Apple Pie
by SouthParkScenarios
Summary: Collection of Post Series One Shots: Dean and Cas are living together in a little house in the country. It's as American As Apple Pie. Rated for Sex and Season 8 spoilers Chapter 3: In Laws: Dean hates Cas's family. Angsty fluff. Spoilers. Sex times.
1. Identity

First one shot of Post Series Series.

This basically deals with my Head Canon for how Supernatural ought to end. **Spoilers for Season 8**.

Basically, these will deal with

1. Dean and Cas being in love. After the show ends, Dean chooses Apple Pie life with Cas, with maybe a little bit of hunting on the side. Cas chooses to stay on Earth with Dean, though he still retains ties with heaven and therefore his angel powers. They get a house together in South Dakota (Bobby left Dean his land) and have fun.

2. Sam and Amelia are together. I like Amelia and Sam deserves some damn happiness. Amelia knows about the supernatural and Sam and Dean are still close. Naturally, both Sam and Amelia ship Destiel.

3. Somehow, they beat Crowley and Meg is Queen of Hell and still friends with Cas. Dean disapproves.

**However!** None of it has anything to do with this where Cas and Dean are deciding what Cas's human name should be now that he's a full time earth immigrant. Smut Fluff Ahoy!

* * *

"Cas, come in here!" Dean called, sitting alone at the kitchen table. Cas was there in an instant. It was a testament to how long they'd been together than Dean no longer even flinched when his lover appeared literally out of thin air. In fact, he smiled.

"What is it?" Cas tilted his head to the side.

"I was thinking we need to get you an identity." Dean said, glancing down at his mail that prompted the thought. Cas looked even more confused, if that was possible.

"I have an identity." He said.

Dean shook his head. "No, I mean a human identity. If you're gonna stay on earth, you're gonna need some ID; Social security, that kind of thing."

"Why?" Cas tilted his head and Dean had to smile.

" 'Cause, um you're gonna want to y'know; exist here." Dean struggled to explain it. "You need an identity for jobs and driver's licenses and shit. We can't really tell people you're an angel."

"Oh." Cas nodded.

"Don't worry." Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "Faking an identity is easy. Hell, I used to have a good twenty five just for day work."

"Thirty six." Castiel corrected.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "So who do you wanna be?"

"Could we not just keep my name?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas, but you need a last name." He ran his finger through his hair struggling again to explain why. "It's just... it's something people have."

Cas blinked and Dean could tell he thought it was silly requirement for an identity. Still, he would defer to Dean's expert human advice. They were silent for a moment as Cas considered his options for a surname.

"Winchester." He said finally.

Dean felt himself go red. Just when he thought his angel couldn't surprise him anymore. "Cas, that's my name."

"Do you object to my using it?" Castiel asked, staring at him.

"No." Dean shook his head. He was actually surprised by how much he didn't object. He wondered if Cas entirely understood the implications of what he was asking. Dean did and it was at the top of his "Never-Thought-It-Would-Happen" list. The more he thought about it though, the righter the whole thing felt. "No... actually, that's probably better. Just in case."

Cas smiled softly, causing Dean's knees to go weak. He reached out, gently ruffling Cas's hair. His angel leaned into his touch. "Cas Winchester." Dean murmured. The name felt good on his lips.

"I like it when you say my name." Cas whispered, watching him through hooded eye lids. Dean leaned forward and kissed him. Cas responded eagerly, pulled Dean closer to him. They tumbled to the floor without caring. Dean straddled him, running his fingers over Cas's face.

"Castiel Winchester..." He whispered, enjoying the shiver of pleasure rippling through Cas's body beneath him. "Mr. Cas Winchester."

Cas lifted himself onto his elbows, kissing Dean deeply. Dean could never quite get used to how warm Cas was. Kissing him was like kissing the sun, if the sun was soft and sweat, with a small scratch of stubble. Dean groaned softly beneath Cas's tongue. His angel drew back, remembering that humans needed to breathe. They stayed close though, Cas's arms over Dean's shoulders Dean's hands gripping his hips, their foreheads pressed together. Dean was panting already, cursing his human frailty. Castiel smiled lecherously, a secret smile that made Dean go hard in about a second. Castiel noticed of course, Dean's throbbing member was pressed right against his crotch. Dean could feel him respond and Cas's cock, rising against his with only a couple layers of fabric to separate them, made him harder than Dean had previously thought possible. Apparently, Castiel had a similar impression.

"Bedroom?" He asked; his breath hot on Dean's face. Dean shook his head, sliding his hand beneath Cas's t-shirt.

"Fuck no, Cas Winchester. This is our house. We don't have neighbors for five miles. We basically just got married. I wanna fuck you right here on the kitchen floor, okay?"

Castiel nodded, grinning again. Dean dragged the t-shirt over Cas's head and tossed it into the corner. He pulled off his own while Cas set to work on Dean's jeans, frowning in deep concentration as he undid Dean's fly. Dean gripped his hips as Cas thrust them forward. He was wearing Dean's jeans, just barely too big for him. Sliding the denim easily over his narrow hips, Dean knew he should really get Cas some clothes of his own, some that actually fit. He knew he should but he was a creature of impulse and seeing Cas in his clothes turned him on in ways he couldn't have even imagined. Everything about Cas; his clothes, the way he'd tilt his head when he was confused, his perpetually chapped lips and now even his name, all of it turned him on so much Dean couldn't believe this was the first time he'd fucked ever him on the kitchen floor.

"Dean." Cas said urgently and Dean realized he'd gotten distracted. He made up for it quickly, licking his neck and working his way down to Cas's nipples. Cas shivered beneath him, reaching down to stroke Dean's cock. The hunter moaned, his hips shaking. Cas lifted himself into Dean's body, stroking him faster and faster.

Dean pushed him back into the floor and leaned back to survey him. Cas writhed beneath him, his eyes pleading with Dean to keep touching him. Dean smiled down at him, spreading his legs wider. Cas's hand shot to Dean's hips resting against the curve of his body as Dean licked the edge of his fingers. He slide them carefully into Cas, making his angel moan, his hips rocking.

"Cas Winchester." Dean repeated huskily. Keeping his fingers inside him, spreading Cas carefully to welcome him, Dean bent forward kissing Cas's stomach, his abs, every scar and bruise from millennia of battle. Dean knew these scars; they were the permanent ones made by angel blades or holy fire or the flames of hell, the rare weapons that could permanently mark a creature like Cas. Dean also knew that Cas had obtained most of those scars for Dean specifically. The sacrifice over whelmed him and the look of love in Castiel's impossibly blue eyes nearly broke him. Dean's kisses finally reached his cock and Cas buckled the moment the hunter's lips touched it. Dean licked up and down his shaft, teasing the tip with his tongue. A small spurt of precum jettisoned into his mouth and Dean swallowed eagerly. He took Cas in entirely, bobbing up and down on his cock.

Cas let loose a strangled cry that morphed quickly into Dean's name as his body shock with the orgasm. Dean swallowed deeply, forcing back his gag reflex and Cas thrust unintentionally forward. He was begging. "Please, Dean! Please! Say my name."

Dean slide back from his cock, slurping back the last of Cas's cum and licking his lips. "Cas Winchester." He said, grinning, sliding his wet fingers out of Cas's ass. Cas didn't need lube, though Dean still liked to use some just in case. It was all the way up in the bedroom now and he was damned if he could wait another second.

"I want you, Cas Winchester." Dean growled, positioning himself on his knees. He slid his cock inside of Cas, back and forth. Cas's legs circled around him, pulling Dean in deeper. Dean lurched forward, the force of Castiel's need consuming him. He barely had time to brace himself against the floor before his own orgasm erupted. "Cas! Cas, fuck!"

Dean couldn't move. He couldn't think of anything beyond sheer satisfaction and warmth. He breathed out, ragged and harsh, wondering how he didn't just collapse right there. He was still inside Cas, could still feel his angel warm and tight around him. It was the best feeling. It was home.

Cas reached up and pushed his fingers through Dean's hair. He looked so damned happy and content that Dean had to grin back.

"Dean Winchester." Cas whispered as Dean slide reluctantly out of him. He lay down next, his arm draped over Cas's chest.

"I love you, Cas."

* * *

Dean buried his face into Castiel's hair. He didn't know exactly how long they'd lain there together after they collapsed, exhausted and ecstatic on the kitchen floor, but it felt like hours. Not that Dean was complaining. In fact if he spent the rest of his life down there, his arms wrapped around Cas's chest, drenched in sweat, listening to his angel's breath and the steady drum of his heartbeat, Dean would never complain again.

_Mine. _Dean thought, snuggling in closer. He wondered if Castiel was asleep. He insisted, always, that angels didn't need to sleep but Dean had seen him exhausted before. It didn't happen often but anytime Dean could cause Cas to pass out it was a good day.

"Dean?" Cas whispered, turning over in his arms. Dean smiled. Okay, so maybe his cock wasn't amazing enough to render an Angel of The Lord catatonic but at least he got to see those bright blue eyes staring back at him. The look in Cas's eyes was so… content, so filled with love that Dean had to kiss him.

"What?" Dean supposed it wasn't technically pillow talk if there weren't any pillows.

"What you said before, about how I should take your name 'just in case'; what did you mean?"

"Oh." Dean said, wishing he hadn't said anything. He didn't like cluing Cas in to the worse parts of humanity. "Just that… South Dakota's not exactly the most liberal place in the world. If one of us got hurt and you take my last name, there's a better chance they'd let you in the hospital room."

"They would try to keep me from you?" Cas asked, looking suddenly frightened and confused.

"Yeah, it sucks." Dean said. "The state doesn't recognize same sex couples. They might not let us see each other or…" He really didn't want to think of the possibility of Cas being hurt enough to go to the hospital any more than he had to. "Look, if you take my name, then we can just say we're brothers and it won't matter, alright?"

"It does matter." Cas insisted, gripping Dean tightly by the shoulder, his hand exactly meeting up with the hand print mark where Cas had pulled him from Hell. His voice was low, barely above a whisper, but Dean could feel the wrath echoing through his words. "If they tried to keep me from you, they would **fail**, Dean. I would-" He didn't finish his sentence but Dean had a feeling the word Smite was on his lips. He had quick flashback to a news video during those awful weeks when Cas proclaimed himself the new God.

"Hey," He whispered. "Hey, cool the wrath, okay? Nothing's gonna happen."

Castiel calmed when Dean kissed him but his eyes still held some fear. "I would not forsake you, Dean. Not again. I will not."

"'Course not." Dean said. He brushed Cas's hair gently, trying to get back to a place where Cas was okay. He didn't honestly know how though. Cas seemed to respond to his touch though and Dean didn't mind either. Cas leaned into him, his grip on Dean's shoulder loosening, Dean hugged him gently, holding him steady until Cas's breathing returned to normal.

"Castiel Winchester." Dean whispered again, enjoying the sound of the name. "My Angel: Cas Winchester."

Cas looked up at him and smiled, soft and calm again. "I like that identity."

Dean did too.

* * *

Hey, South Park Scenarios, what do you think of current South Dakota laws regarding the rights of homosexuals?

They're stupid!

Hope you liked it and that it wasn't too preachy at the end there. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Assholes of The Sea

A random scene from Dean and Cas's life together after the end of Supernatural.

* * *

Dean stared into his computer retracing the links Garth had sent, trying to find the elusive link between a dozen seemingly random deaths over the last three weeks. Cas wordlessly set a plate down next to him and cracked open a beer. He sat down on the couch and flipped over to Animal Planet. Dean closed down chrome and took a bite. "Cas, what's in this?" He asked, chewing slowly.

His angel glanced back at him questioning. "Is it not good?"

"No, it's good." Dean said swallowing, "It's awesome actually. I just don't recognize the meat. What is it?"

Cas shifted back on the couch, returning to his nature show. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah." Dean took another bite. The meat was light, some kind of fish if Dean had to guess, but with a strong hint of beef. He didn't know why that worked, he wasn't that big of a fish guy usually, but it did. It worked really well. Cas had added the usual touches, tomatoes and lettuce from organic farms and a smidge of mayo but the meat was a total mystery. "We should have again, like grilled or something. What is it?"

"It's dolphin." Cas said. Dean spit the sandwich out.

"Dolphin?!" He repeated

Cas glanced back at him, mildly perturbed. "I thought you liked it."

"Dolphin! Seriously!?" Dean coughed, tossing the sandwich back on his plate. "Where did you even get- no, forget it, I don't wanna know! Dolphin! Jesus, Cas."

"I don't understand why you're upset." Cas said "You dined exclusively on ground beef for at least 75% of your life, once every meal for nine consecutive months."

"That is different." Dean struggled. "Cows are not dolphins."

"They certainly aren't." Cas agreed. "Cows are gentle creatures, with a modicum of intelligence."

"Hey, Dolphins are smart!" Dean retorted, he'd learned at least that much from half listening to Cas's shows.

"They only use their brains for evil, Dean." Cas said. "Do you know how dolphins mate? A group of males chases separates a female from her pod and they deny her food and rest until she allows them to mate with her. They kidnap females to gang rape them."

Dean was quiet, unable to quite process. Cas took a swig of beer and returned to the TV. "Dolphins are the asshole rapists of the sea."

"Oh well, now it sounds so appetizing." Dean muttered. "this is the stupidest argument we've had in like a week!"

"If dolphins were raping everything on land, you and Sam would have been hunting them a long time ago." Cas retorted. "That's all I'm saying."

Dean couldn't argue with that. Actually, he could have but decided not to. It was the stupidest argument.

* * *

I wrote this today after my laptop was returned to me after it'd been missing for 2 day. Faith in humanity restoration results in silly Destiel scenes.

Seriously, Dolphins are horrible.


	3. In Laws

Happy Thanksgivings, Americans!

* * *

Dean was in the garage, changing the oil on the Impala, when he heard the flap of wings coming from the living room. For a moment, he didn't think about it until he heard a stranger's voice and remembered that Cas had been watching some Bee documentary on PBS for the last ten minutes. He replaced the filter cap and slide out from under the car. He washed his hands, listening to the angels talking in the other room.

"… here, consorting with a mud creature." The stranger's voice was male, smooth and young. He spoke softly, with an unmistakable rage hiding beneath every word.

"Please, do not refer to Dean in that manner." Castiel said, mildly. The bee documentary was still playing in the background and Castiel didn't sound upset so Dean didn't hurry. He went back to the Impala, opened the secret trunk compartment and withdrew his angel blade, left over from Gabriel's death. There were three angel swords in the house; Gabriel's, the one in the nightstand by their bed, and the one Castiel kept always on his person purely out of habit. The blade had poked him often enough when he embraced Cas without thinking about it but on days like this, he was glad Cas had it.

Dean walked through the open garage door and made his way to the back of the house. The September air was warm against his bare arms as Dean snuck in the backdoor, careful not to make too much noise.

"Your actions were little short of blasphemy. You shall not escape punishment again." The angel continued, his voice rising. Dean frowned, peering out of the kitchen. He didn't like where this was headed.

The strange angel was shorter than Cas, younger as well. He was most likely processing a high school kid, wearing a white hoodie and faded jeans. He had his own sword out and Dean fought the urge to rush in, guns blazing. Cas had yet to draw his sword. If Cas didn't see a threat, Dean had to trust in that, much as it would frustrate him.

"I was punished." He heard Cas say in a small voice. "Repeatedly."

Dean definitely didn't like that. He set to work, cutting his forearm with the angel blade and drawing the sigil on the back wall.

"You're alive." The other angel snarled. "You, who destroyed so many of our brothers, you still survive to pervert God's decree. There can be no punishment suitable-" Dean slammed his palm into the center of the blood mark and the living room filled with blinding light. Dean squinted trying to shade his eyes. He thought he saw a glimmer of a smile playing around Castiel's lips before his angel disappeared.

* * *

Dean winced, wrapping another layer of bandages around his arm. If Cas were there, he could have healed him quick enough but he'd been gone for nearly three hours. Dean was starting to worry. He didn't know exactly where angels went when you zapped them. Cas said it changed every time and that he "lost time" whenever it happened. In spite of the fact there was no real way around it, Dean always felt guilty when he had to send his angel to the middle of nowhere.

There was no way around it, Dean reminded himself. Angel proofing sigils were stupid in an Angel's house. When they were building the house, they'd taken precautions against just about everything. There was a permanent layer of rock salt in the foundation, devil's traps on every door way and a few painted on the foundation and the ceiling, and borax strategically located in every room; everything Dean could think of to keep the bad out but of course Cas had to be a member of one of the most powerful species on the planet. Of course, he would have to be the only member of said species Dean actually liked. Of course, he would have to have pissed off about 80% of his siblings, primarily because of Dean. Winchester luck.

Dean's only real comfort was that Castiel was strong enough to take care of himself. Not that strength gave anyone immunity from being hurt but Cas was good at surviving. He had made Dean promise to use the Angel Banishing Sigil any time a hostile celestial being showed up, saying that he could handle any discomfort from the trip. The comfort those words gave was small and fleeting. A day would come when Cas couldn't and Dean didn't think he could take that.

Dean swallowed, trying to think of something else. Mercifully, the phone rang on the bedside table and Cas's name flashed across the screen. Dean offered a silent prayer of thanks.

"Hey, you okay?" He answered, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"I'm fine." Cas said, and Dean heard loud traffic in the background. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Dean heard him sigh, relieved. "Where'd you end up?"

"Beijing."

"Oh yeah?" Dean had to smile, wondering how many Chinese people he'd freaked out, popping out of nowhere. "Well, grab me an eggroll and get your ass back home."

With a flap of wings, Cas was next to him. His angel didn't look too much worse for the wear. The clothes he'd been wearing, blue sweats and a t-shirt, were slightly dirty but Dean suspected that was from landing in Beijing rather than any damage caused by renegade angels. Dean's relief when the conclusion struck was palpable.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said in his usual way, sitting down next to Dean on the bed. "I assumed your eggroll request was sarcastic."

Dean kissed him. "Yeah, it was." He said. "So you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Micol believes killing me would free Michael and Lucifer," Castiel explained, "and that it would be just."

Dean rubbed his eyes, furious and frustrated. "So standard angel dickery, huh? Thought they were done with that Apocalypse crap."

"Yes. I did too." Cas said. He glanced at Dean's forearm, worried. "You're hurt. You said you were fine." His voice was almost accusing.

"I am. Just went a little deep with the cut this time. Total accident. Guess I'm out of practice." Dean said.

"No other angels came?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head. "Good. That means Micol was most likely working on his own." He stood. "Angels working independently rarely ends well. I should confer with Inias."

Dean grabbed his head before Cas could flap his way out. Cas stared down at him. "Not tonight, dude." Dean whispered. "Please?"

Cas nodded and sat back down. Dean shifted around to look him in the eyes. Cas was worried. He sat with his hands folded, almost as if he was praying. He didn't look at Dean. The hunter bit his lip, not sure of how to handle it.

"Cas?" He put a hand on his angel's shoulder. Cas looked up and kissed him, gentle yet fierce. Dean swayed, dizzy at Cas's touch. He leaned into Cas's arms, trying to reassure him.

"If anything happened to you…" Cas whispered. "Because of me…"

"Nothing's gonna happen." Dean said, with the uncomfortable feeling that he was lying. The last year with Cas had been too good to him, Dean was way too happy not to have something else go immediately wrong. Winchester luck. "We're good, Cas; you and me will be fine, I promise."

Cas nodded. He let loose a ragged sigh, warm against Dean's face, trying to calm himself. His grip loosened but he still clutched at the hem of Dean's shirt, leaning up against him. Dean didn't mind. Cas was ridiculously warm, as always, and having him rest against Dean's shoulder never felt anything but right. Dean brushed his fingers through Castiel's thick black hair. Cas smiled at the touch.

"I kinda hate your family, Cas: can't lie." Dean said.

"I wish you wouldn't, given that they only act as I used to." Cas said, sitting up straighter for a better look at Dean. His blue eyes were pensive. "But I can see your point; especially when they threaten you."

"You were never as bad as the others." Dean said, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry. I know they're family-"

"I can't blame them." Cas murmured. He rested his head back against Dean's shoulder, cupping Dean's chin affectionately. "They never had a Dean to teach them."

When Cas said that kind of shit, Dean had to kiss him, if only shut him up. Cas stared up at him, touching Dean's cheek as if to remind himself that Dean was real. "Can the mushy shit, Cas, okay? You and me are gonna be fine… whatever your pyscho family says."

Dean leaned back on to the bed, carrying Cas with him. They lay together, Dean's arms around Cas's shoulders, Cas clutching at his t-shirt, his head against Dean's chest. They held each other for a long time. Dean couldn't really complain since holding Cas was always amazing but he'd feel better if it weren't because Cas was terrified of losing him.

"We gotta figure out a better way to deal with this, Cas." Dean whispered. "I don't like having to banish you every time one of your dickhead brothers shows up."

"I don't enjoy being banished." Cas admitted. "I enjoy less the idea of leaving you alone when we're under attack. Unfortunately, I am an angel-"

"My angel," Dean corrected.

"Yours," Cas agreed, "and as such I will be banished."

Dean thought for a moment, searching for a loophole. Cas hadn't fallen, per se, though he'd lost a lot of cred with heaven. Even if he admitted preferring Earth, humanity and Dean, he still retained most of his angel mojo and all the weakness that came with it. Dean remembered with a sinking feeling when Cas took on five angels at once, with the sigil carved into his chest. Those hours, tearing around with Sam, trying to find any kind of remote safety, he'd been sure Cas was dead.

Of course that was just after Cas had beaten the ever loving shit out of him for trying to say yes to Michael so Dean's feelings were slightly confused. Not that his feelings for Cas had ever been clear in those days. He'd spent so much time worrying about Sam then, being pissed at Cas and the rest of the angels for putting them through all that but mostly he was pissed at Cas for dying. He'd turned up, weeks later, effectively mortal having sacrificed everything he knew to help Dean and his brother. Dean remembered being surprised at the relief that coursed through him when Castiel finally called, at how much he'd missed him. Up until then Dean's only comfort had been that he got to kill Zachariah.

Dean shifted a little, holding Cas closer. His angel sighed softly, at last content. Dean thought about Zachariah, a bigger dick in his memory than either Michael or Lucifer. Killing him was nearly as satisfying as ganking Azazel, just for all the shit he'd put them through. It was a clean kill too, without the damage caused by trapping Michael and Lucifer, or killing Dick. It was vengeance, clean and simple, for Dean and Sam and, even if Dean hadn't realized it at the time, for Cas too. Zachariah had manipulated his angel, pulled rank, and even, Dean suspected, tortured him into compliance. Though Cas wouldn't admit it, Dean was also pretty sure Zachariah was the main reason he defected in the first place. He'd been there, that first moment that Cas truly rebelled, staring into Zachariah's outrage as the white light of banishment consumed heaven's middle manager.

" Hey, Cas, you remember that time with Zachariah..." Dean said. "When you saved us with the sigil, why didn't you go then?"

Cas looked up at him, tilting his head. "When I banished Zachariah…" He said slowly, trying to remember, "I was holding on to you. I think that I was tethered to you. You kept me from being banished."

"Oh." Dean didn't know what to say.

"I think that was the first time I knew I wanted you." Cas mused. "The first time I realized how important you were. Not just to the world, but to me. Personally."

"Oh." Cas stared up at him, his bright eyes warm with the memory. After all they'd been through together, Cas still had the capacity to render him speechless with those eyes, especially when he said things like that.

"It was very confusing." Cas said. "I knew in that moment that I would be hunted, tortured, ultimately killed because of my actions, and I didn't care. It was frightening how much I didn't care, as long as you were-"

Dean kissed him. There was no other option when Cas started saying shit like that. Cas melted into him, warm and yielding. Dean pressed in closer, gently exploring his angel's mouth. Cas rested his hand against Dean's face as if to keep him there, tracing the outline of his cheekbones with the curve of his thumb. Dean cupped his chin in between fore finger and thumb, forcing Cas to look up at him. Cas frowned slightly when he pulled away, just enough so they could talk.

"We're not there anymore, Cas." He whispered. "You're not making that choice anymore."

"What?" Cas's voice was soft, confused, and warm on Dean's lips. Dean smiled, wondering if he could possibly make sense of this.

"I don't want you hunted or tortured or banished trying to protect me, alright?" He said. "We stay together now, you got that? If that means we gotta stay joined at the hip for the rest of our lives then that's what we do."

"You'll tether me? Keep me grounded?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, kissing him again. "You're stuck here, baby."

Cas smiled. "Good."

* * *

Dean wasn't sure exactly when he fell asleep but Cas was still there when he woke up. He watched Dean sleep, lean muscled arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders. The dawn was peaking in through the bedroom window. Dean smiled, burying his face into Cas's shoulders.

"I really must go and confer with Inias." Cas said, stroking his hair.

"Okay." Dean sat up, realizing he couldn't reasonably keep him there forever. "I should change this bandage anyway."

"I healed you when you were asleep." Cas said. He stood, mojoing himself into the familiar suit and trench coat. Dean blinked, setting back to admire the view. Cas looked awesome in anything he chose to wear but the trench coat brought back good memories of a dark, stormy night in Maine and quick desperate touches in purgatory. Cas's trench coat was like some kind uniform for badassery.

"Thanks." He finally remembered to say.

Cas looked back at him and smiled. "You're welcome. I'll return soon." With that, he was gone. Dean sighed, a little disappointed that they couldn't make out or fuck or at least touch every moment of their lives. Practicality sucked.

* * *

Dean didn't hear the sound of Cas's wings over the shower but he felt his angel's arms circling him immediately, from behind. Dean didn't hesitate turning around. He knew it was Cas touching in the same way he knew that Sam was his brother and cheeseburgers were delicious.

"Welcome home." He murmured, half stiff at Cas's mere touch.

"You missed me." His angel whispered, glancing down. Dean grinned. Small drops of water bounced off Cas's bare chest. Dean leaned forward, stroking Cas's prominent shaft.

"Looks like the feeling's mutual." He whispered. "What did Inias say?"

Cas frowned slightly, as if he didn't think this were exactly the time for a war council. Dean didn't care. He didn't want any interruptions from asshole in-laws. Besides, if Cas was pissed, he might be willing to punish him.

"He's looking into it." Cas said, sliding his fingers down the curve of Dean's back, playing tantalizingly close to his ass.

"And?" Dean gasped as Cas slid his fingers carefully inside of him. Suddenly, he didn't care what Inias had to say.

"And I left him to it." Cas whispered onto his neck. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Dean."

Dean's body quaked against his angel's touch. It was a long moment before his head cleared enough to ask the inevitable question; "Why would I ever want to?"

* * *

Oh, what? You thought this series would just be floor sex and dolphin sandwiches? Huh? No, it maybe post series but this is Supernatural and if they don't angst at least once a week they will explode! I just imagine Amelia is so annoyed when Sam gets his angst on without any context. He would take up so much room!

Anyway, this fic went on a lot longer than I intended it to, mainly because I wasn't sure where it would end. It was supposed to stop at Cas's initial return but then he still had to go talk to Inias because what if Micol came back? But I couldn't end with Cas leaving again so I just made them fuck.

And I'm good with that.

Reviews are much appreciated


End file.
